Meeting Her Parents: Scorpius and Rose
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: Scorpius meets Ron and Hermione, Rose's Parents. First chapter in Hermione's POV, second in Scorpius's. Rose/Scorpius. Sweet and adorable. Rating for kissing but could probably k plus.
1. Chapter 1 Hermione's POV

A.N.: Okay, so I was bored and didn't have wi-fi to read so I decided to write a story. This is the same world as all my Harry Potter stories. It is sixth year over Christmas break. Rose and Scorp are dating and Scorp is meeting Hermione and Ron for the first time. IDK if anyone is out of character, but I tried my best. Originally, the story was written from Scorpius' POV but I accidentally deleted it and was not in the mind set to redo it so I wrote it in her POV. If I get any reviews asking for it in his POV then I will write it. I really wrote the story because it is a type of story that I like. If you know any stories like that then please PM me or leave it in a review. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.

I watched as she grabbed his hand and he started smiling. He looked so much happier now than before. Before he looked like he was going into Azkaban and now he just looked...content. She smiled and looked back at him. She admired him. He looked down and I could see the admiration in his eyes too. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly and adoringly. He kissed her back but his eyes looked frustrated. Just then Ron opened the door. Uh oh. Should've intercepted this one. I heard Ron tell Scorpius to get his hands and lips off his daughter. Always melodramatic aren't we Ron? I saw him glaring at Scorpius.  
"Ron, stop glaring holes through the boy."  
"But he's a Malfoy." he replied. "And he kissed her." I decided to make him realized that shutting up now was the only option.

"Yes his last name is Malfoy and yes he kissed Rose. They are boyfriend and girlfriend and that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Now, go in the house and calm down."

He stalked inside grumbling and I turned to face my daughter and her boyfriend. "Sorry about him. Old habits -and grudges- die hard. Hi, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Weasley but you can call me Hermione." he smiled at me and shook my outstretched hand. He didn't let go of Rose's hand and shook mine with the other hand. She was leaning in against him. He tried to pull his hand away (to calm down Ron if I assume correctly) but she wouldn't let him. We walked into the living room and she pulled him down into the loveseat. She leaned up against him and he put his hand on her knee. Oh, so that's why she wouldn't let him pull away, she was proving a point. He was onto it now and was helping her. Ron was looking absolutely furious at this point. I decided to start the conversation.

"So Scorpius, how's school going so far this year?"

"Pretty good, it's not an OWL or NEWT year so I don't have to study as much. That doesn't mean that I don't still have to study every night but at least it's not through breakfast." oh I remembered the days. "I can't have high Os in every subject like Rose here but I still have an O average." That's actually very impressive.  
"What would you like to do once you graduate?" I asked him.

"I'm probably going to train to be a healer." he told me. I was surprised.

"I'm actually surprised by that. I assumed that you would do something with the ministry."

"Well, potions is my best subject but I'm also really good at charms, and transfiguration. Also, DADA is not my strong suit" I thought this was interesting but my daughter broke out laughing. She started choking something out. Once she stopped choking (for lack of a better word) Scorpius looked at her and joked, "Aww, I forgot about that. Must you remind me of the horrors of my past." once he said that she went hysterical. She was rolling around on the couch. He looked at her and tickled her sides playfully. She was squirming around and was laughing. He was watching her adoringly. He seemed to have completely forgotten anyone else's presence in the room. I decided to help him snap out of it as well as find out what had her laughing.

"What did she say?" I asked. Scorpius snapped out of it and answered me. "Last year when I was trying to do a shield charm I set my hair on fire." I was amazed that he could understand her. Ron even gave a chuckle at this. Rose gave one last giggle before resting her head on his lap as she was lying across the loveseat sideways with her head in his lap. He pulled out the hair under her neck and began stroking her hair adoringly. She smiled thanks up at him and he smiled you're welcome down at her. It was strange seeing them communicate with just facial expressions. Ron asked him a question about quittich. Scorpius answered but just kept looking down at Rose stoking her hair, smiling at her. She closed her eyes and I thought I saw his breath hitch. He smiled and whispered something into her ear. She sent him a thanks. She held up her hand and laced her fingers through hers. He looked even happier. He smiled and kept stroking her hair. Ron continued asking light questions and the banter continued. I could tell that their laughing fit lightened Ron up and he could tell how happy his daughter was and how good for Rose he was. I could see how happy he was when she smiled at him and how lovingly he gazed down on her and how sweetly he kept stroking her hair and pulled out the scratchy hair from under her neck that she hates. I was pleasantly surprised by all this and I could tell that they would be together for a long time. She leaned up and whispered something to him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. I could tell that Ron wanted to talk to Scorpius and I wanted to talk to Rose although I didn't want to break up the moment.

"I'm going to finish dinner. Rose, honey, can you help me in the kitchen." I could tell that neither of them wanted to be separated but he would make her go. Rose followed me into the kitchen still smiling.

"You really like him don't you?" She sighed, smiled and looked at me. She looked at me and said, "Yes, but it's more. He means everything to me and it's hard to breathe without him there. He always makes me feel safe and good. I'm in love with him." I could tell that she was feeling everything that she said. She really was in love with him. I realized that he had taken over the main place in my girl's life. That was sad but I could tell that he adored her and she adored him. They were both very lucky to have each other. "Have you told him that?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yesterday." then she chuckled lightly at something that I assumed to be remembering something. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." she said but was still smiling. I gave her a look that said Tell Me. "when he asked me out he was basically ranting and he said that he was in love with me. I don't know if he meant it then but he was so serious when he told me yesterday." she was smiling brightly as she said this. "You guys are really good together." I told her. "He seems to know you really well. I mean he can understand what you are saying when you are laughing. Do you know how hard that is?" I said and she started laughing.

"Yeah."

"Dinner's Ready!" I yelled across my house. Ron and Scorpius came in from the living room. Rose walked over and took Scorpius' hand leading him into the seat next to hers that is usually filled by Hugo. Hugo was at the Potter's tonight. I saw Rose sliding her foot up Scorpius' calf. His eyes glazed over momentarily. Okay so there was a teenage boy in there. He gave her a look that said stop. She did so but scooted her chair closer to his she wrapped her leg around his outstretched one. He smiled at this and we ate.  
"It was very good Mrs. We- Hermione." he complimented momentarily forgetting to call me Hermione.  
"Thank you Scorpius." Ron still wasn't done so we stayed at the table. Rose leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulder. He twisted his neck to kiss the top of her head and then lay his head on hers. It was very sweet. They laced their hands together. It was easy to tell that this was a ritual that they had done many times. They both had smiles plastered on their faces and they looked peaceful. Rose looked like she was going to fall asleep. Scorpius could sense this and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. Once dinner was over we headed back to the living room. Rose and Scorpius never left that position as they walked. He pulled her down and sank down into the loveseat. Her head left his shoulders and settled in his lap. She curled up her legs onto the couch. He pulled her hair out from under her neck again. Then he stroked her hair with one hand while the other rubbed her back lightly. Just looking at how comfortable they were with each other I felt like an intruder. Ron went off to go do some work which left me with Rose and Scorpius. I decided to give them some alone time (or so the thought) and see if they were really so sweet when they were alone.

"I'm going to do the dishes." I said.

"Do you need any help?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I'm fine" I told him.  
"You sure?" He reassured.  
"Yes, my daughter would never forgive me if I stole you away." Rose said something for the first time since time since they sat down.

"You're right! I wouldn't! Now please go away and give us the privacy that you were giving us anyway and just not coming out with it." I laughed but walked into the kitchen. I cast a spell to give me extended hearing, then one for x-ray vision. I was happy that Rose and Scorpius were not of age yet. I started the dishes because I knew that Rose would suspect something if there was no noise. Then I listened and looked through the wall.

Rose moved into Scorpius' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He asked her a question.  
"Did I do okay?"  
Rose smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes" she kissed him again. "Good" he said and kissed her again. They moved to the couch and he laid down across it resting his head on the armrest. She lay down on top of him facing down. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them rubbing her back. She shuddered and kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. He whispered "I love you." in her ear. She smiled and said, "I love you too." He picked her up and spun her around. "I love hearing you say that!" He said in a normal tone that was actually very hard to hear through her giggling. She choked something out that he laughed at. He stopped spinning them around and kissed her. It was a kiss that I decided that I needed to look away at.

I realized that their relationship was as close to perfect as it can get. The adored each other and worshipped the ground that the other walked on. They knew how to have fun with each other and love each other and be passionate. They looked like they were meant to be. When he smiled she smiled, when she smiled, he smiled. They always looked happier when touching the other in some way. When they kissed you could tell that no one else existed on the planet to them. They were perfect for each other and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. I sighed. Wow, my little girl found who she was probably going to marry at sixteen. She'd had a crush on him since she was eleven. They didn't know how to love anyone else and they never would.

A.N. I know the end is cheesy (and well the middle and the beginning too) but I like cheesy and its sweet. Again, put it in a review if you want it in Scorps' POV. Ooohhhh. What about Rose's POV. Yeah. I might do that anyway. Like the idea. Well PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY JAMES' HEART AND EMILY'S SECRET.


	2. Chapter 2 Scorpius's POV

A.N. Hello, first of all I was soooo happy to get all of the reviews, seriously ten is amazing for me. Although I got many suggestions I decided to write this in Scorpius's POV. Please review it makes my day!

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling and owned Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't be dead, so I clearly am not and don't.

I took a deep breath and turned the corner towards her family's private cottage. We were going to meet Rose's parents. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. Most parents especially dads, weren't thrilled when their only daughter brought boys home, but I'm sure it was like rubbing salt in the wound that I was his arch-enemy-while-at-school's son. Of course, I was completely different from my dad and hated him for causing people to hate me before they knew me, but before they knew me people certainly didn't know that. I probably had a horrified look on my face because Rose grabbed my hand, which I will happily admit made me feel so much better. When she touched my hand I completely forgot what was about to happen. She looked up at me, her face portraying pure love and adoration. I looked down at her my face the same as hers. As we came closer to her door, she kissed me gently on the lips. Now was not the time but I couldn't help but kiss her back. Then I heard the door. I saw her dad, his face red with anger.

"Get your hands and lips off my daughter!" He spat, livid. I stopped kissing her and saw his eyes glaring into me, as if dreaming of ripping me apart piece by piece.

"Ron, stop glaring holes through the boy," said a voice from behind the door. Soon she stepped out and I could tell that it was Rose's mom. 

"But he's a Malfoy." Replied Mr. Weasley "And he kissed her."

"Yes his last name is Malfoy and yes he kissed Rose. They are boyfriend and girlfriend and that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Now, go in the house and calm down." Whoa! That was awesome she so told him. I could tell that I was going to like Mrs. Weasley. I heard him mumble some most likely offensive comment under his breath and stalked off.

Mrs. Weasley turned to face us. "Sorry about him. Old habits -and grudges- die hard. Hi, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Weasley but you can call me Hermione."

I was going to have trouble remembering to call her Hermione but I stood by my previous comment that I would like her. I firmly shook the hand that she held out, but continuing to hold Rose's. She leaned her back into me and put her head on my shoulder, effectively distracting me. She then led me into the house.

As we neared the living room I tried to pull away in an attempt to make her dad not murder me. When she didn't let me, I figured it out. She was obviously trying to prove a point. I decided to help her with this because, as afraid of her dad as I was, I was more scared of her. She pulled me over to the loveseat and we sat down side by side. To add effect I put my hand on her knee and she leaned into me. I looked over and saw that her dad was very, very, very, very angry. I was rethinking helping her but didn't have it in me to move.

"So Scorpius, how's school going so far this year?" Mrs. We- Hermione asked obviously hoping to relieve some of the tension that was here.

"Pretty good, it's not an OWL or NEWT year so I don't have to study as much. That doesn't mean that I don't still have to study every night but at least it's not through breakfast." I decided that I would take this time to brag on Rose, while not hurting myself. "I can't have high Os in every subject like Rose here but I still have an O average." She seemed to be very impressed.

"What would you like to do once you graduate?" She asked me.

"I'm probably going to train to be a healer." I told her the truth even though she was sure to be surprised, everyone usually is. Except Rose though, when I told her she jumped up, screaming, "I knew it!"

"I'm actually surprised by that. I assumed that you would do something with the ministry." You and everyone else.

"Well, potions is my best subject but I'm also really good at charms, and transfiguration. Also, DADA is not my strong suit" M-Hermione's face looked surprised but before I could even fully process that thought Rose distracted me.

She broke out in laughter at what I had said. She started talking. Once upon a time I would have had absolutely no idea what she was saying but now I could figure it out. She, uhhh…choked? out Defense aga inst the dark arts, shield charm, your hair, fire. Ohhh, I got it, she was talking about the time in DADA when I had set my hair on fire after attempting to cast a shield charm, FAIL! After I thought she got out all of her giggles, I jokingly said, "Aww, I forgot about that. Must you remind me of the horrors of my past?" Apparently the giggles weren't done because she broke out in laughter once again at this. She was gasping for air. Her laugh was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. And amazing. And kind. And… PERFECT!

"What did she say?" Mrs. Weasley asked. That snapped me out of the world of Rose. "Last year when I was trying to do a shield charm I set my hair on fire." The look on Mrs.-Hermione's face was absolutely priceless. I could see humor but also admiration at my ability to hear what she was saying. Even Mr. Weasley let out a chuckle at this. Rose seemed to actually be done laughing and giggled a few more times before laying long-ways across the loveseat with her feet hanging off the edge and her head in my lap. Automatically, I pulled her hair out from under her neck, a now ritual. Her eyes told me thank you and my smile told her you're welcome. Mr. Weasley asked me some question about something, which I offhandedly answered. I gently stroked her hair and she closed her eyes and smiled. My breath hitched. She looked so innocent and at peace with her eyes closed. She also – as always – looked beautiful. I bent down and whispered that in her ear. She momentarily opened her eyes to tell me thank you with them. Then she laced her small fingers through mine. The feeling of her touch was amazing. Her dad seemed less mad now and asked me some light questions, which I cheerfully answered, or Rose answered for me. I continued to stroke her hair and run my fingers through it with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

"I love you." She whispered to me. I kissed her forehead in order to convey that I felt the same way.

"I'm going to finish dinner. Rose, honey, can you help me in the kitchen." Her mom then interrupted clearly wanting to talk to her daughter. I didn't want her to go but if she resisted I would make her. Moodily, Rose stalked off into the kitchen. That left me alone with her dad, who I suspected wanted to talk to me.

"You love her." He bluntly stated. I figured that I should add to that. "Yes, she-she's my everything. I have no idea what I would do without her. I love her more than anything else." This outburst clearly shocked him, but he didn't deny the truth of it. "You stole my little girl." To this I didn't know what to respond. He then continued, "but she loves you, and you are good for her, so I-I-I guess you are okay." I felt great pride at his words. Then he continued, "But, if you break her heart – or get her pregnant – you will wish you were never born, is that clear?" I was slightly scared but I knew that I wouldn't do either of these things so I would be okay…hopefully. "Yes sir."

"Dinner's Ready!" I heard from across the house. As we walked into the kitchen, Rose took my hand and led me over to the seat next to hers, which I assumed would usually be filled by Hugo. I lost all coherent thought as Rose slid her foot up my leg. I fought through the haze to give her a "stop" look. She did that but pulled her chair closer to mine and put her leg right next to mine. At this I smiled and began eating.

"It was very good Mrs. We- Hermione." I told her, upset with myself for forgetting to call her Hermione for a second.

"Thank you Scorpius." She replied. As her dad wasn't done eating (wow that man can eat a lot!), we stayed at the table. Me and Rose did our after dinner ritual of Rose putting her head on my shoulder, me kissing the top of her head, laying my head on top of hers and then lacing our hands together. I could see Rose was about to fall asleep so I unlocked our hands and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to me.

Finally, her dad finished eating and we moved into the living room, me supporting most of her weight as we walked in there. I pulled her over to the loveseat and we sat down together once more. Her head left my shoulder and settled down into my lap, she pulled her feet up and bent them to fit onto the couch, curled up. I pulled out her hair and stroked it with one hand and gently rubbed her back with the other. Her dad had gone away somewhere and her mom sat there watching us in awe. As much as I loved being like this there were other things that I wanted to do with her that I wasn't comfortable doing with her mom in the room. Her mom decided to provide me with the opportunity.

"I'm going to do the dishes." Hermione said.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, not sure if she wanted to talk to me or Rose.

"No, I'm fine" She told me. 

"You sure?" I reassured not wanting to sound rude. 

"Yes, my daughter would never forgive me if I stole you away." I chuckled at this but Rose piped up, seeming to be perfectly awake now.

"You're right! I wouldn't! Now please go away and give us the privacy that you were giving us anyway and just not coming out with it." Rose practically shouted.

Rose moved into my lap. 

"Did I do ok?" I asked. 

Rose kissed me gently on the lips and smiled. "Yes" she said and kissed me again.

"Good" I said and kissed her this time. We moved to the couch and she laid down on top of me, her body pressing into mine. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back. A shiver went down her spine and she kissed me before wrapping her arms around my neck. I whispered "I love you," in her ear. She sighed and said, "I love you too." That was probably one of my favorite things to hear. I picked her up and spun her around in a circle, her feet swinging out. She started giggling and I said, I love hearing you say that!" Through her giggles I heard "I love saying it," which I laughed at a bit. We then kissed very deeply.

Man, I love this girl!

A.N. Okay, so I hope you like this! I know that it is repetitive, but I hope it isn't too boring. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I didn't edit. I am certainly not rewriting the whole thing again in another POV as 1) it would be quite boring and 2) this took a really long time for me to do. I got a review suggesting Ron's POV which I think is an amazing idea, so I will probably post little pieces of it which I think that I would like to see in his POV. As always, please REVIEW! It makes my day.


End file.
